Bleach: A New Age of Souls
by Kage Inu8
Summary: An OC fanfic. Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or anything affiliated with it. I own all OC's
1. Opening

BLEACH: A New Age of Souls

BLEACH: A New Age of Souls

The 8th Squad Captain breathed a sigh of relief after finishing his paperwork.

"Ah, well Kayla," he said to his vice-captain, "I'll be off then."

"Good-bye, Aruken-taichou," Kayla replied.

As he walked down the streets of the Seireitei, he felt the presence of an audience, so he decided to begin the story.

"My name is Griffin Aruken. I am a shinigami, or more specifically the Captain of Squad 8 of the 13 Protection Squads. I lead a busy afterlife, mostly because of paperwork. You may have heard me talking to my Vice-captain Kayla Zakyouguu, don't be surprised she's my Vice-captain, she's definitely one of the best shinigami we have here in Soul Society. But it's not just her, my whole squad is great! But enough of my bragging. Right now I'm going to visit a friend of mine."

He had arrived at the 7th Division. He called out for his friend.

"Jaeger! You in there?!"

"You gotta be so loud?" the captain yelled back.

"Oi! Jaeger! Come on let's get something to eat!" Griffin yelled.

"Alright, hold on." Jaeger replied. He then jumped out the window and landed next to Griffin.

"Let's go." Jaeger said.

"This is my friend Jaeger Ryoushi. He's the Captain of the 7th Squad. They're not half bad. Don't really know who would win in a fight between our squads. Jay has always gotten the girls, but he never really cared for many of them. Sometimes the girls get in fights over him. Again he doesn't care for the girls, he just likes to watch. Ah, here comes another friend of mine."

A girl with dirty blonde hair ran towards them.

"Hey Tiffany!" Griffin and Jaeger shouted.

"Hey guys," she replied.

"This is my friend Tiffany Mizusagi. She's the 3rd Squad Captain. She's the kind of person who you think can't harm you, but let's just say if you think like that, you won't be thinking for much longer. My 4th Seat had a bad experience with her. She slapped him so hard he must've flown a half mile."

"What're you guys up to?" Tiffany inquired.

"We're getting something to eat," Griffin responded.

"May I join you?" she asked.

"Of course," Jaeger replied.

Moments later a figure appeared in front of them.

"Taichou," the person said.

"Austin? What's going on?" Griffin asked his 3rd Seat.

"The Captain Commander has summoned you all. Come with me," the now identified man said. Tiffany blushed a little as he said this.

"Ugh, I guess this means no food then," Griffin said with a sigh.

"Let's move out," Jaeger said.


	2. Overview

Hey everybody it's Kage Inu8 and this chapter is just to clear up any confusion the first chapter created or later chapters will create.

If you don't know what the heck Bleach is you may want to watch a few episodes or read a few manga chapters.

I will be using some terms like "shinigami" from the manga and subbed episodes, so if you don't understand these terms follow the above advice.

When " appears and a long drawn out speech follows it is Griffin speaking.

Names are to be read in an English style (don't know what else to call it) so it would be Ichigo Kurosaki instead of Kurosaki Ichigo, in other words first name comes first.

And a few more things:

I will accept constructive criticism, not things like "It was terrible!!" I know that it can't be bad enough to have 3 exclamation points.

Yes, the first chapter was boring and fear not the comedy/action will begin in the next two chapters.

And yes, there will be pie.


	3. Meeting

"Let's get down to business," the Captain Commander said once everyone was at the Captain's meeting, "There hasn't been much Hollow activity lately, so I propose we start having organized battles between Shinigami for all to see, so they may learn new tricks to battle and so they can get errr…. pepped up for upcoming battles. All in favor say so."

"Sounds good to me!" the 11th Squad Captain exclaimed, "We all could use a good workout!"

"Fits his style," Griffin whispered to Jaeger who chuckled.

"The 11th Squad Captain, Gregory Sousha, is a brute. Even his zanpakutou reflects that."

"So everyone's in agreement then? Good! We shall hold the first match today," the Captain Commander said proudly, "The first match will be 2nd Squad Captain Maddie Kagefujo and 8th Squad Captain Griffin Aruken! You will have one hour to prepare. Good luck to you both!"

"Wait a second," Jaeger said, "What will the stakes be?"

"Hmm…. Since it's the first match why not make it fun? The loser will get hit with one pie for every minute the match lasts."

"Ha! Sounds good to me!" Griffin exclaimed.

"Same here," the 2nd Squad Captain said.

A/N: Kind of a short chapter next one features a fight between 2 Captains. I should have it out soon!


	4. The First Match Pt 1

A/N: And now I present the first fight of the fanfic

A/N: And now I present the first fight of the fanfic!

When both of the Captains had arrived at the battlefield, the Captain Commander started explaining some of the rules.

"As you can see this is an arena. The audience is pretty high up, but just for safety precautions we had the Department of Research and Development create some shields to block any stray attacks. Now for your safety, we have these life bands. These were invented recently by Research and Development and will prevent death during these matches. Thus the object is: place your opponent in a situation where they would die if not for the life band, or render your opponent incapable of attack and defense. There is also the matter if you lose a limb. Fortunately Research and Development has once again settled this, you will wear these special belts, which, in the case that you do lose a limb will project strings of spirit particles to keep a hold of said lost limb. You won't be able to move the limb, because it is not attached to your body, but the belt makes it so the limb can be reattached later," the Captain Commander concluded, "I know it is very complicated, and thankfully, since everyone is here, I'll never have to review these rules. Alright let's begin!"

Note: During the fights instead of dialogue I'll be using the first letter of the person's name followed by a colon. For example: G: I'm behind you!

G: Let's make this interesting!

M: Fine by me!

(A bell rings and both draw their zanpakutou)

G: Hado 4: White Lightning!

Lightning sprang from Griffin's fingertips before he dashed in for a quick strike, but Maddie easily dodged and countered sending Griffin into the air. She jumped preparing to hit him in the chest.

M: Hado 1: Thrust!

Griffin rolled through the air to dodge and pushed off a wall to slash again, but Maddie blocked it and they stood there for a moment with sparks coming off of their blades.

G: You know, this could be a lot more fun.

M: O.K. then.

Both jumped back.

M: Shine through the dark of night, Tsukiseirei! (Moon Spirit)

Her zanpakutou glowed white and changed from the normal katana to a sickle.

G: Fly, Kazetori! (Wind Bird)

His zanpakutou glowed green and the blade disappeared only to reform as a tornado coming from the guard, which was now a swirl, and a large ring was now present on the end of the hilt.

"Don't be fooled, my zanpakutou isn't actually a tornado, it's a set of rings which extend from the guard and when reiatsu is channeled through the rings and they spin it looks like a tornado. Imagine sort of a spinning Zabimaru that can't stretch as far and can do much more."

G: Now this will be fun!

Maddie lunged with her sickle, but Griffin just held his blade out to block. Maddie looked shocked that he just blocked the attack and was even more shocked that her sickle was caught on the twister.

G: Whirl!

Maddie was sent flying off as a blast of wind pushed her away. Griffin was quick to follow her.

G: Drill!

The tornado quickly flattened and the short end shot out, making it look like the tornado had flipped over. Maddie saw this and tried to flash step out of the way, but wasn't fast enough. Griffin caught her on the side before she escaped.

G: Crap, I missed.

He said this even though Maddie's wound was dripping blood.

M: (to herself) Damn…. I gotta step up my game. (out loud) Crescent moon dance!

She started moving almost hypnotically leaving copies of herself wherever she stepped, then vanished, the mirages still moving, following her tracks.

M: Up here!

She had appeared above him coming down for a serious blow. Or, it would have been, had he not done some shunpo of his own.

G: Hado 33: Blue fire, crash down!

Maddie flash stepped away from the attack.

M: (to herself) Even crescent moon dance isn't enough, crap, I'll have to use it. (out loud) Well Griffin, looks like it's time to go all out, what do you say we end this? BANKAI!!

Maddie was engulfed in a large amount of white reiatsu. Several people in the crowd cringed from the increase of spiritual pressure. Her sickle then changed, the actual sickle part turning on its side so it looked like a crescent moon turned on its side, the back attached to the guard and the points pointing up. The points then extended to form a huge ring attached to the sword guard. A large black circle materialized within the ring.

M: Tenkikan Tsukiseirei! (Heavenly Mirror, Moon Spirit)

Griffin stood in awe, but that didn't last long as he had to shunpo away from the giant ring.

M: That was nothing! New moon dance!

Once again, as she stepped copies of herself were made only this time the copies attempted to restrain Griffin.

G: Get off of me! Gah! Oh crap!

He said that as he saw the real Maddie coming in for a much more serious blow, only this time he was the one that was too slow and suffered a large cut to the shoulder.

G: Gah! (to himself) This sucks! Guess there's one way to end it. (out loud) Time for some real fun! Bankai Senkou!

Many people in the crowd were very confused at this for obvious reasons.

"Bankai Senkou or Bankai flash," Kayla began to explain, "It's a technique developed by the Captain to limit his Bankai's power as he has some trouble controlling the full thing. No one has seen him use the actual Bankai, not even his squad."

Meanwhile on the battlefield, the ring on the back of Kazetori's hilt produced 8 more rings, which formed an octagon behind Griffin. A peacock pattern then appeared in each of the rings. But these rings didn't last long as the metal of the rings broke apart and combined with the tornado to form a tanto in his hand. The peacock patterns, which were actually stored up reiatsu, all poured together, forming two green reiatsu wings on Griffin's back.

"Now to end this!" they both yelled.


End file.
